Kitty!
by TheMaddHatt
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Alice and Bella try to shake things up a bit by getting a little black kitten, they accidentally/purposly changed the cat into a vampire... Rated T.
1. Midnight Origins pt 1

**I had to do it. It was an idea planted in my mind for so long... About vampires getting a pet... Then accidentally turning it. Muahahahaha...I am so evil, I was bored and didn't want to study.**

**BPOV**

I walked into the house with Edward by my side. Rosalie and Emmett were upstairs, Jasper and Alice were sitting practically on each other's laps, Esme was humming and reading upstairs, Carlisle was at work, and Renesmee was out somewhere with Jacob.

I went to go sit on the couch with Alice, a plan forming in my mind, things were a bit boring around here, and I wanted to shake things up. I quickly threw my shield over Alice as she was having a vision, probably of what I was about to say. She looked utterly shocked, yes I, Bella Cullen, wanted to go shopping. Not exactly for clothes, but... Alice went into another vision.

"Bella what are you doing? I can't read Alice's mind, I want to see what her vision is. Since your blocking it, I'm guessing it probably has something to do with you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, me and Alice are going shopping, right Alice?" As she got out of the vision she laughed, I don't know what's so funny about my plan but whatever, she winked at me.

"Of course Bella let's go!!" She dragged me by the hand out towards her Porsche.

**APOV**

I watched as Bella came to sit beside me, a smirk growing on her face. Suddenly I had a vision of us in the mall, accept _she_ was dragging _me_ somewhere. Bella willingly going shopping?! Sweet!

"Bella what are you doing? I can't read Alice's mind, I want to see what her vision is. Since your blocking it, I'm guessing it probably has something to do with you?" Huh? Why was it so important he not see my visions now? I went straight into another vision.

"You'll find out soon enough, me and Alice are going shopping, right Alice?"I burst out laughing at the vision I had. I winked at Bella and dragged her to the Porsche, I burst out laughing recalling my vision,

_Bella and I were standing in front of the cat section in a pet store,_

"_Let's get a kitty! Come on let's get this one" A furry black kitten was in her hands._

_Immediately after came a vision of said cat in our house being attacked by Emmett being squished to near death,_

"_You got a kitty!" I see Rosalie roll her eyes._

_Next I see Emmett sitting on the couch with a mischievous grin "Carlisle!!"_

"_Yes Emmett? What is it?" He sighed from upstairs _

"_Can animals become vampires too?"_

"_I don't know__.__ I suppose, why?"_

"_Can we try it out on the kitty!?"_

"_Emmett....."_

"_Not even for... research?" He begged with puppy eyes, he knew Carlisle couldn't resist if it was for research purposes._

"_I suppose if it's for research purpose..."_

I told Bella about my visions as we drove to the nearest mall she was upset at the experiment Emmett planned to do on her new kitty.

Her eyes lit up and I found myself in another vision instead, we were in a forest changing the cat ourselves. I looked at her confused, you want to turn a KITTEN?!

She laughed, "We should bring home a vampire kitten and not tell them!"

"It might not even work!" I shouted,

"Oh well, we should try, wouldn't it be cute if we had a vampire kitty? And why don't you look into the future to see what the outcome will be? If it will work?" I sighed.

"Fine, gimme a second." I looked into the future for our little black kitty, I was surprised to see a red eyed kitten stalking Emmett then jumping on his back, hanging off of his shirt. Emmett oblivious to the tiny kitten.

I came out of the vision, "Oh it'll work all right, fine I'm in. Although I'm not sure how long its transformation might take, possibly two to three hours though."

"That's okay, you take me for eight hour shopping trips, I'm sure no one will miss us."

**EPOV**

I know they normally go off on long trips, but this was taking forever! Plus both her and Bella were acting suspicious. I tried to call them once but got no answer, I decided to try again, I grabbed my phone and dialled Bella's cell.

**BPOV**

I never thought something so small could make such loud noise, we were far into the forest close to our home but not close enough for them to hear the kittens cries or catch our scent. I told Alice to go catch a squirrel or something for it to attack once its transformation was done.

I heard her approaching footsteps as I tried to soothe the poor kitten.

"We are so mean for doing this!" I had to talk a tad loud over the kittens screeching.

"But look how cute it looks! It won't be long now." She smiled looking into the Kittens future.

"Time?" I asked, I knew it wouldn't be long, the kittens fur was shiny, his eyes were open, I noticed they were getting cutely large, the red was a bit weird but it they still managed to look cute as well as menacing.

"45 seconds!" She shot into the forest and came back with a large dead squirrel.

"Ew, Alice those things smell disgusting"

"Probably not to him! Hm, Bella do you think animals will come with extra powers to?"

"Were about to find out." The kitten's heartbeat was furiously beating, but thumped its last beat, eyes that were now closed, shot open and the kitten shot upright.

Its eyes immediately set upon the squirrel Alice was holding. It launched itself at the body as soon as Alice set it down on the ground. The kitten drained it in an instant.

I looked at Alice, "We need a name! God I can't believe we forgot to give it a name!"

Alice nodded, as the Kitten watched us with curious eyes, I was surprised at the intelligence I saw in them.

_Hello_


	2. Midnight Origins pt 2

A couple seconds before...

The kitten watched us with curious eyes. I couldn't pinpoint it but something was off. I looked the kitten over again but this time its eyes were pure black, not a trace of red or white, it looked a bit frightening considering it was a kitten...

_Hello._

I froze. So did Alice.

"Did it just..?" Alice asked.

"Oh thank god you heard it too?"

_Ahem._

"That's not freaky at all..." I looked at the kitten staring up at us, it's onyx eyes looked way too intelligent.

"Um...Wow okay it feels weird talking to a cat...Do you have a name?"I said. Alice was wide eyed as she listened to our conversation.

_I was under the influence that you both were going to name me?_

"Oh, uh yea Alice so what do you want to name it?" She looked at me wide eyed. I'm sure I was pretty wide eyed myself, I mean, I was talking to a cat...

_I would prefer being called HIM instead of IT, if you don't mind..._

"What about... Jasper!" I sighed. She couldn't come up with something better?

"No way are we naming him after your husband! How about Midnight? Since his eyes turn all black when he speaks?"

_I could go for midnight._

"He agrees with me!" I turned towards Midnight, "I now name you Midnight!" I scratched playfully behind his ears.

_Hmmmm...That is nice, but do you mind if I grab another squirrel or two? I'm starving._

"Uh, yea go ahead, then we can take you to meet the family!"

_Uh huh, okay then. Be right back._

We watched as Midnight gracefully darted into the forest, we followed quickly after, not wanting to lose sight of our kitten. He drained two more squirrels before we decided to head back.

_I have kind of guessed but could you clear it up for me as to what you are?_

Alice answered him, "Oh! Of course. We are vampires and we created you, we are super strong, fast and very beautiful. We also sparkle in sunlight, are immortal, and some of us have extra powers. On the downside we do have to drink blood, but our family chooses to drink animal blood rather than humans."

I added in, "I'm pretty sure that you won't be attracted to humans, but we'll keep them at a distance from you just in case."

_Thank you._

A few miles away from the house. I stopped them. "Midnight?" He turned to me, "We should probably see what you can do first before we head off to the house." He nodded his head.

_What would you like me to try? _

Alice sat by a tree while I worked with Midnight.

**Half hour later...**

"Okay so your definitely strong." There was now a tree uprooted on the ground, thanks to him. "And fast, you sparkle in sunlight, and I'm pretty sure you have two abilities. You understand very well but it could be a mental capacity thing..."

_I want to try to send a message to only one person, or whatever it is that I do._

"Okay, try to just speak to Alice." Alice stood from the place where she had been watching.

_...thank...squirrel...house...Jasper..._

"You were close, I could still hear some of it."

Around half an hour later, Midnight had perfected the art of speaking to one or more people. We had also learned that he didn't even need to see the person to talk to them, Alice was about 100 miles away and she said she still heard it. So he just needed to meet them before he could send a message.

"Before we head back I should tell you, a few of our family have extra abilities. Alice can see the future, I can shield myself, and others minds, Jasper is an empath, and Edward can read minds."

_Empath?_

"He can sense people's emotions, and change them."

_I see._

A few minutes later we arrived at the house. Inside we could hear their conversations, we walked at human speed, listening, midnight on my shoulders.

Carlisle – "Ah here they are. They've been gone for a while."

Jasper – "Edward is there another person with them?"

Edward – "I hear another mind but not other footsteps, he is thinking about...squirrels?"

I looked at midnight and chuckled. He ignored me. We strolled into the house to see everyone but Jacob and Renesmee there. As we walked in we saw Jasper and Edward coming towards us but stopped as they, and everyone else's eyes locked in on our kitten.

"You bought a cat?" Edward asked confused. Midnight had hidden his face in my hair. No wonder they weren't asking about the eyes.

"Well yes but Midnight isn't a normal kitten. You see he's very special... Come on out, they won't hurt you."

_Are you sure?_

I nodded looking towards my shoulder, "You named it midnight? Wow that's original." Emmett said sarcastically.

"There is a reason for his name."

_Did you nod? I can't see, your hair is thick._

I chuckled, "Yes I did nod"

"Can you hear his thoughts too?" That was Edward a confused look on his face.

"Hold on a second, if midnight would introduce himself we could get to questions."

_Fine._

He shook his head out of my hair, and fully faced the Cullen's there were shocked gasps from everyone at his pure black eyes, from talking to me, He looked at them all in turn, then jumped off my shoulder onto the floor, and went behind me. Aw he thought he was going to get hurt, poor thing. Finally he spoke,

_Um, hello._

**Poll. On my profile. Vote please... The poll is: What story shall I update next?**


	3. Midnight Origins pt 3

"Did he just talk?" Said Emmett. Alice and I nodded.

"He's a very special cat..." I repeated.

"How did you find a cat that can talk through minds?" Said Edward.

"Well we found him at the shelter; he just didn't communicate through minds..."

"Or sparkle, have super strength, speed, the hunger..." Alice continued

Carlisle interrupted. "Are you saying you turned a cat into a vampire?"

"Basically." The lot of them glared at us.

"Why on earth did you decide to do this now?" Edward asked looking at me. Alice answered on my behalf.

"Well if we didn't do It, Emmett was going to. And in Emmett's case, it wasn't going to turn out as well..." Edward winced as presumably Alice showed him the vision.

"Well we better make the best of it; we certainly can't give it back." Esme added. Suddenly she jumped, scared. He must have spoken to her. I looked behind me and discovered Midnight had walked to the center of the circle that had slowly formed.

"Esme, honey are you alright?" Said a worried Carlisle, stepping towards her. She turned her head away from midnight, a small smile playing on her lips.

_I was just explaining how I would rather be called _he_ or Midnight rather than _it_. It makes me feel like an object._

"He just scared me, especially when he was only talking to me." She hesitantly stepped closer and crouched down, putting her palm outwards towards Midnight. He instantly trotted over and under her hand. He started purring and closed his eyes, Esme picked him up and cradled him in her arms

"He's so cute!" Rose quietly squealed. We heard a small chuckle coming from Midnight.

"Does he eat cat food? That stuff is nasty! Do we have to buy it?"

_No, I prefer to hunt for animals myself, I think I may try bear or deer blood next time, it probably smells a bit better than squirrel or rabbit._

"Oh my god! That would be hilarious watching a kitten take down a bear." Emmett said, grinning goofily at the thought. Edward laughed.

"We still don't know whether he can resist human blood or not, I suppose we could try it on Renesmee, we are all here to protect her." Edward and I frowned but Midnight and everyone else convinced us it would be okay.

Everyone continued playing with Midnight, we showed them some of midnights mind tricks. Emmett decided he wanted to arm wrestle him. He wanted to arm wrestle a kitten. Alice decided that no matter what it was going to happen, she didn't look to see who would win.

"I wonder if he has newborn strength, just like you _did_ Bella." He had been arm wrestling me at least once a week until he beat me. We decided that Midnight should just head but against Emmett's palm. They got into position a few people sighing in annoyance at Emmett.

Nothing happened. Edward was concentrating on both their thoughts, while we watched their hand and... head. Nothing was happening, neither of them looked like they were winning or losing, Edwards jaw slackened as he chuckled musically.

"They are perfectly matched, they could be at this forever."

_Forever?! This is boring enough already._

He backed away and Emmett guffawed.

"I will beat you yet! Your newborn kitten strength _will _wear off!"

We all laughed at him and watched Midnight go curl up in Rosalie's arms, her and Esme had grown quite attached to him. Maybe it was a mothering instinct thing.

We went off in couples to do... _urm...stuff_ when the front door opened. In walked Renesmee holding the hand of Jacob, Edward glared, and I held him back, she was older and she deserved to have some privacy with Jacob. They were concentrating really hard as Renesmee kissed Jacob on the cheek goodbye. When Jacob was out of sight and hearing range she lost the concentrated look.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Edward thundered, launching for the door. Emmett came over and helped me hold on to him as he glared at Renesmee and the door. "How could you let him do that!" He yelled at Renesmee.

"Dad I'm in the body of a 15 year old girl, mentally I'm probably like 18 in maturity, I figure I'm allowed to kiss boys, it wouldn't have been much longer anyways." She said in a bored tone, blushing only slightly. Good thing she figured out her speech before she came here.

"STILL!" He yelled. Alice and Rosalie were squealing and even though my daughter kissed a dog I was squealing anyways.

"Why are you guys encouraging her..."He whined. He was calm enough that we let him go. I hadn't realized that Renesmee was being introduced to Midnight. He looked plenty calm, showing her his gift as she showed him hers.

_Her blood doesn't bother me, I think I would be okay around humans as well._

Suddenly Edward was laughing loudly, he looked cheered right up. Renesmee frowned playfully. We all looked questioningly at Midnight.

_All I asked was why she smelt so gross. Like a huge dog slobbered on her._


	4. ANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

**OKAY, for this story, I can continue, but not with origins, you must tell me what midnight can do or whatever, the park, meet a pretty female cat? I have no Idea those were off the top of my head, tell me what you want me to write and if I get bored (all the time) I may write it...**

**Kapeesh?**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

We had all grown very close to Midnight, he was no longer just a pet; he was a member of the family. Alice and I decided to go to the park today, it was overcast skies, but it was warmer than it had been in the past few days. As we were walking out the door I heard a familiar voice.

_Can I come too?_

Alice looked back at the house as I did, watching as Midnight shot out the cat door we had made for him, landing on the porch. I giggled, "Of course!" I smiled. We decided to run through the woods, and take a roundabout route, just for the sake of running. The three of us darted into the forest. I let the speed take over, rocketing through the woods. I took a moment to glance to my left, Midnight was running just as gracefully as me and Alice, his shorter legs working harder to propel him under bushes and nimbly skip over fallen logs.

We continued on through the forest. We were a few miles away when I heard Midnight's steps faltering, Alice must have noticed too as both she and I glanced at him. He was slowing down, his head tilted, focusing on something in the distance. We were in sync as we slowed down, turning around as Midnight had stopped a few feet behind us.

_Something's not right._

"What do you mean?" Said Alice, confused, before her eyes glazed over as she looked into the future.

**APOV**

I launched into a vision.

_We were running through the forest, it was hard to tell where, I didn't recognise it. We were following Midnight, he was tracing a scent through the underbrush, suddenly there was a whimper a few miles ahead in the tree's, we shot forward to find the source of the noise. _

_There was a break in the tree's, and we had made it to the park after all. But the whimpering wasn't much further, there was more, a small crowd of voices surrounded the pained cry._

I snapped out of the vision.

"Do you smell anything Midnight?" I asked, taking a whiff of the air myself.

_Not right now, no. Something just feels off. What did you see?_

I told the both of them my vision, instead of catching the scent in the forest, we decided to go straight to the park. And see what was going on. Just like in my vision, as soon as we broke through the trees, you could hear another whimper, muffled by the voices surrounding it.

It has been about a year since we first got Midnight, he'd been around people before, but I still reminded him not to talk to the other humans, and try not to talk, so that his eyes wouldn't go black. Instead of the bright red they used to be, his eyes now were the same colour of ours.

We walked around a building and finally saw a group of people gathered around a large tree.

"What is this about?" Bella asked, looking towards me for an answer. I looked into the future for a moment and nearly laughed aloud. Instead I just snickered.

"There's a cat stuck in a tree.." Bella giggled

"Seriously? That's it?" She laughed. Midnight was quiet.

_There's something else wrong, I think she's hurt._

"She?" I asked.

_It... Sounds like a she..._

"Alright well let's go see if we can help." I said, I think Midnight was a little irritated at our lack of concern for the cat. He trotted eagerly at our sides as we walked briskly towards the small group of people.

**BPOV**

I examined the group, they all seemed concerned, but no one was overly concerned, so I figured either the owner of the cat wasn't here, or he didn't have an owner. A few people, stood closer to the tree, trying to make the poor girl come down. Midnight was hissing quietly.

_Her leg._

I glanced at him, he was looking right at the kitten's back right leg, and just as he said, her leg was injured, it seemed to be stuck in a small corner between branches. I felt really bad for wanting to brush this off earlier. The people had noticed us, some were staring, one was brave enough to speak to me.

He was around 40, a few gray hairs showing on his scalp,

"Is that your cat?" He asked, glancing at Midnight, thankfully his eyes had returned to gold. I nodded, smiling politely. He frowned, "He looks very well trained, for a cat." Midnight rolled his eyes. I tried not to giggle.

"What's going on here?" I asked the man. Pretending I couldn't see way up in the tree, where the cat was struggling.

"A cat's stuck way up in the tree, it could be hurt, but we don't know, it won't come down." He said, frustrated. I tried to ignore Midnights fur bristling and the quiet hiss at the cat being called an "it".

"Maybe we can help. Midnight could climb up." I said, glancing at our cat and then back to him. Be scoffed.

"And get two cats stuck in the tree? I don't think it's such a good idea." He advised. I turned, to look for Midnight, but he wasn't there, I quickly scanned the area and found him already headed for the tree. He agilely hopped from branch too branch, climbing closer to the cat.

He finally arrived on the same branch, the kitten, shocked, flinched backwards, whining in pain as it pulled on her stuck leg. She was an orange cat, with white splotches on her face and back legs, her stomach white. Midnight hesitated but continued closer. She stayed put, eyeing him warily. Her instincts probably told her to be afraid of this cat, whether she knew why or not. He didn't try to talk to her, as his eyes stayed their original colour.

He brushed up against, and past her towards her leg. He glanced down at us, his eyes turning dark.

_Can anyone see?_

"No" I said at a frequency, so no human could hear. Alice stood with me, watching.

She was standing on a thick branch, her leg caught at the place where the branch split in two. He gingerly nudged her paw from behind and she whimpered quietly. He jumped down to a branch right below where her foot was lodged, and used his head to quickly push it up and out. She stumbled but held on tightly to the branch. I let out a sigh in relief that she was unstuck, but there was another problem.

_Now to get her down..._

Her leg was lifted as she clung on with three paws. Midnight managed to snake past, and get in front of her. He walked a few meters to a larger branch, and then walked back. He turned so he was facing the other kitten. Her claws slowly loosened on the branch, and she took a tentative step towards him, and then another, until he managed to get her to a safer, wider spot.

People could see them now, and noticed her leg.

"Oh no, it won't be able to get down." A woman whispered to another. Midnight looked like he was going to try something. Alice was looking into the future.

"Carefully Midnight." She said softly. I noticed that he had his head closer to her neck, I widened my eyes at Alice, she just shook her head at me. He carefully grabbed a hold of the skin on the back of her neck with his teeth, scaring the life out of her as she froze. She didn't realize why she thought of him as the predator, but her body was reacting for her. He gingerly lifted her up, still frozen, and hopped down one branch, then another, and another until he finally reached the ground, the kitten still frozen in his sharp teeth. He slowly let her slightly smaller body, slump to the ground.

Midnight put a protective stance in front of the cat, hissing at anyone who stepped too close. She had gotten up off the ground, though she was still rooted to the spot.

"Does anyone know who the cat belongs too?" I asked the group, glancing over. Midnight was still sitting protectively in front of her. Everyone mumbled a negative. "Does anyone want to take her home?" I asked politely. But as I predicted and Alice probably saw, they took one look at midnight, who was successfully shooting daggers through his eyes at them, and shook their heads. I sighed.

"You should probably take him, he seems quite... taken with her." The same man that had spoken to me earlier said. Midnight scoffed. I think accidentally, because everyone was looking around. I walked towards Midnight, his eyes were darkening.

_Be careful, she's very scared._

"It's okay, I won't hurt her." I said, running my hand across Midnights head. He purred quietly, then stepped out of the way. I heard Alice in the background calling someone.

"Carlisle? Do you want to play veterinarian?"


End file.
